Disciplines
Disciplines are the foundation of the Armory System in Final Fantasy XIV. There are four different base disciplines: War, Magic, Land, and Hand. Each different discipline can divide into several classes. The current weapon or tool equipped defines what class the player character is, with each specific class having different weapons they use. In addition to the base disciplines, each job fills one of five roles: DPS, tank, healer, gatherer and crafter. The former three are used for quests which involve combat and duties, while the latter two are for Gathering and Synthesis respectively. Each of the Disciplines of War and Magic classes also has one or more associated jobs which can be unlocked by leveling the appropriate disciplines and completing the appropriate quests. Equipping a job sacrifices versatility for power, granting improved stats and access to powerful, specialized abilities and equipment, at the cost of tighter restrictions on cross-class abilities. Not all jobs have base classes, though all begin at level 30. Disciples of War The Disciplines of War are disciplines revolving around physical combat: *Archer - a DPS discipline who attack from range using a bow and arrows. **Bard - gains the ability to support party members with songs, restricted to Archer, Lancer and Pugilist abilities. *Gladiator - a tank discipline who attacks with one-handed swords and daggers, and capable of equipping heavy armor and shields. **Paladin - gains improved tanking abilities, as well as some attacks, restricted to Gladiator, Conjurer and Marauder abilities. *Lancer - a DPS discipline who attacks mid-range with a lance or spear. **Dragoon - gains jumping abilities, improving mobility and ranged combat capabilities, restricted to Lancer, Marauder and Pugilist abilities. *Marauder - a tank discipline who attacks with an axe, and capable of equipping heavy armor. **Warrior - focuses on the power of rage to enhance tanking and AoE abilities, restricted to Marauder, Gladiator and Pugilist abilities. *Pugilist - a DPS discipline who attacks close-range with hora and knuckle-dusters. **Monk - opens chakra to improve damage and mobility, restricted to Pugilist, Lancer and Marauder abilities. *Rogue - a stealthy DPS discipline that attacks with daggers and employs subterfuge. **Ninja - incorporates Far Eastern skills called mudras into combat style and increases power and technique, restricted to Rogue, Pugilist, and Lancer abilities. Disciples of Magic The Disciplines of Magic specialize in using magic for combat rather than physical attacks: *Conjurer - a healer discipline who wields wands and canes to cast healing magic, as well as earth, wind and water spells. **White Mage - improves healing efficiency, restricted to Conjurer, Arcanist and Thaumaturge abilities. *Thaumaturge - a DPS discipline who wields scepters and staves to cast predominantly offensive fire, ice and lightning magic. **Black Mage - increases survivability with wards and further enhances offensive power, restricted to Thaumaturge, Archer and Arcanist abilities. *Arcanist - a DPS discipline who wields grimoires to summon familiars and inflict damage-over-time. **Summoner - can summon elemental Egis, focused on pet damage, restricted to Arcanist, Archer and Thaumaturge abilities. **Scholar - can summon fairies, focuses on healing, restricted to Arcanist, Conjurer and Thaumaturge abilities. Disciples of Land The Disciplines of Land use tools in order to carve materials from the earth for use in crafting: *Fisher - uses a fishing rod and bait to catch fish and other marine items from rivers, lakes, and seas. *Botanist, uses a hatchet and scythe to gather materials from trees and other vegetation. *Miner, uses a pickaxe and sledgehammer to mine materials from earth. Disciples of Hand The Disciplines of Hand use basic materials found on monsters or by Disciples of Land in order to create new objects: *Alchemist - uses alembics to predominantly craft medicine, grimoires, and other organic structures. *Armorer - uses doming hammers to craft armor from metal. *Blacksmith - uses cross-pein hammers to craft metallic weapons. *Carpenter - uses handsaws to craft items from wood. *Culinarian - uses skillets to cook various dishes that can produce various beneficial effects when consumed. *Goldsmith - uses chaser hammers to craft items from precious metals and stones. *Leatherworker - uses headknives to craft items from leather. *Weaver - uses needles to weave predominantly clothes from cloth and other textiles. Gallery Trivia *One of the disciplines of magic, Thaumaturge, is also the name of Golbez's fighting style in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Category:Final Fantasy XIV Category:Jobs Category:Character Development